oakleafcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Strikeout
Strikeout is one of the nine Generals of Vice that form the Blasphemous Seven. He's the group's Adviser, aswell as one of it's Soul Collectors and the overseer of the Factory of Avarice. Appearance Strikeout appears as an oddly organic Elephant mascot being wearing an overall traditional Baseball uniform. He wears a cap saying "A's", a dirty baseball Jersey with lettering saying "STRIKE THREE" in his upper chest, with smaller "00" numbering in the right lower area, along with stained shorts and shoes. He wears a belt which has the name Mammon engraved in rough letters in it's buckle, and chains in his wrists. He has a relatively large Baseball lodged in the right side of his head, and features blank, baggy eyes. His fingers seem to be extremely skinny and unusually long, with sharp ends and no nails. Multiple bits of his body have gone much skinnier than they should be, nearly showing bone underneath. Personality TBA Prior to the Arg Origins After having separated and specifically selected certain emotions of his as the Deadly Sins, Baphomet decided to intentionally separate his Envy even further, ultimately leading to it's successfull development into the first General of Inferno. Seeing what his Envy turned into, he ultimately decided to do said process with his Violence. Once again, the process was legitimately successful. However, due to essentially being a personification of said emotion/sin in a pure state, Violence became progressively unstable from it's natural power and personality, to the point it's soul had to be forcefully sealed within a demonic vessel, with the Prison Master watching over it permanently. Becoming Mammon After being sealed as a soul for what would be an eternity to humans within the vessel, Violence had literally forgotten all of it's memories, even including it's own identity and purpose. The Prison Master realized this, and decided to take advantage of the now confused and desperate Violence, making up a complete lie he stated as "the life he forgot". He told it it's real name was actually that of the religious demon Mammon, and that he had been cast away to lower sections of Inferno due to not having the proper power a demon like him should have, and that he would free him to give him a "second chance". This caused Violence, who now assumed the identity of Mammon himself to become motivated with both gaining power aswell as being able to control it properly. This lead him to a search for knowledge through Inferno, which developed into an obsession, to then outright Greed. Mythos Lore from old religious texts, which arguably help adding certain depth to the concept of the traditional demon of Greed itself. Mammon was originally an angel that belonged to the order rank of Principalities among Paradise. However, he grew progressively interested and ultimately obsessed with the kind of power and dominance one could achieve from Paradise itself rather than legitimately caring about it for what it was on it's own. Due to his blatant coldness and selfishness, Mammon was labelled as the demon of Greed, cast out into Inferno as punishment. Story TBA Symbolism TBA Gallery 20190918_213118.jpg|Todd's recollection of Strikeout's appearance Category:Antagonists